Cupid War
by jomosfamilyjewels
Summary: A Klaroline Valentine Drabble that I wrote for the lovely Tonya(lilbreck). Klaus and Caroline work at the downtown CUPID precinct. A bet fuels the final days before Valentine's Day, to see who can help the make people fall in love. Will Caroline win and enjoy an all expenses paid vacation to Paris, or will Klaus win and get a coveted date with the cupid beauty? Rated M for smut.


**A Valentine's Drabble for the beautiful Tonya B (lilbreck)! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mikaelson, you are not the best," the blonde says with a thick layer of mockery. She tosses this year's files onto her desk and sits down, crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Everyone knows that I'm the best," she says and indicates to all her colleagues, who mumble their approval and nod around the room. Okay, so she spots an occasional eye roll, but they're just jealous.

Klaus perches himself on the edge of her desk; his arms folded, feet crossed and a caught-the-canary grin plastered to his face. "Well, that may be true of the past, Lieutenant Forbes, but we still have two weeks," he says.

"It wouldn't matter if you had the whole year, _Detective _Mikaelson," she says his title as if to remind him of his ranking compared to hers. "Since February 15th, 2013, I've struck more people than you."

Klaus laughs through his nose once and shakes his head. He stands up from her desk, "That may have been true yesterday, but that was before I stumbled onto a swinger's party last night, and if I'm not wrong Captain Bennett," he says the Captain's name loud enough for her to hear. "Lieutenant Forbes and I are tied for the year, is that correct?"

Captain Bennett emerges from her office, she's wearing a soft pink dress with strappy heels and her hair is tied back into a ponytail. Don't let the soft look fool you, the woman didn't become Captain of the C.U.P.I.D. downtown precinct because of her good looks. Her meek demeanor and quiet disposition made her the perfect sniper. Not to mention she knows her way around a bow and arrow better than anyone. Caroline watches as the Captain's head nods slowly. She's pointing her I'm-so-sorry gaze at Caroline, whose mouth drops open in bewilderment.

"But-but…" Caroline stammers and walks briskly across the room toward Captain Bennett. "It was a swinger's club, that doesn't count!"

"And why doesn't it count?" Klaus asks, snapping his head to the side and furrowing his brows.

"Because everyone knows that swingers are only about sex!" she nearly screams at him.

"Is that what you think?" he questions her and if she's not mistaken there's pity in his eyes.

"Yes," she says coldly. "A Cupid's arrow is for people in love, not people in lust! Not to mention adulterers!"

Klaus moves slowly toward her and she has to use all of her willpower to stand her ground. They've been working together for a year now, and since he started she has been working around the clock to impress him...wait...no…

Not impress him…

Take him down…

Yes take him down, that's what she meant.

She shifts nervously from one foot to another and attempts to discretely swallow the lump forming in her throat. He may be foul and have his bow and arrow crossed, but that doesn't take away from the fact he's enigmatic, dangerous and gods help her...so sexy. His stubbled face and blue orbs are inches away from her when he finally speaks. His deep accented voice speaks quietly and his mouth twitches to the side in a smirk.

"How is it that a Cupid has gotten so far up in the ranks, but doesn't understand the power of sex?"

Her eyes shift to his mouth when he speaks the word sex, pondering briefly what they would feel like against hers, but she shatters the moment, shaking her head and scoffing at him. "And how does a Cupid like _yourself_," she points a finger at his chest, "keep climbing the ranks when you can't tell the difference between love and hormones?"

He steps a little closer and licks his lips, that cheeky grin causing her own hormones to take a spin. He says the next thing so quietly, she feels her cheeks blush and she side eyes the crowd, hoping to the gods they didn't hear him.

"Maybe one day, Lieutenant...I'll show you."

She swallows another lump in her throat and peers up at him. Finally realizing their proximity, she takes a step back, crosses her arms and tilts her head. "It'll be a cold day in Hades, if you think that'll ever happen," she says coolly and turns to walk away.

"A wager then?"

"Excuse me?" is all she says, and turns to face him, curious to see if he's serious or not. By the cocky look on his face, she sees right away that he is. She folds her arms across her chest and takes a step toward him. "And what kind of wager did you have in mind?"

Klaus glances around the room to make sure the others were paying attention. "I wager that by midnight on February 14th, I will have struck more people than you."

"Just because you got lucky with that swinger's party, does not mean you have the skill to beat me," she says confidently.

"Well then you shouldn't have any problem," he responds with just as much confidence.

Her hands drop to her side and she looks around the room at all the quizzical gazes. Feeling like she's stuck between a rock and a hard place she gives in. "Alright," she begins, "so what do I get when I win?"

"_If_ you win," he emphasizes, "I'll pay for your 'week of rest'."

She's astounded by the lofty wager and lifts her chin, peering over at him and calculating his disposition to see if he is serious.

The 'week of rest' is the one time a year where Cupids hang up their bow and arrow and take a much needed vacation. No cases to worry about, just 'me' time on a beach, or shopping in the city, which is exactly her plan this year.

"You do know that I'm going to Paris this year, right?"

"Yes, yes, I've heard that Lieutenant Forbes always picks the most romantic spots on the planet for her excursions. You do know you're supposed to be 'resting' on your week of rest? And yet you just can't seem to pull yourself away from your bow and arrow duties."

"There's nothing wrong with getting a headstart. Why not combine business with pleasure?"

"Besides the fact that _pleasure,_" he draws out the word and stares directly at her, causing a shiver to run up her spine, "is much more fun?"

She sidesteps his blatant attempt at flirting and gets back to business. "And what do you get if you win?"

"Aw," he begins and takes a step closer. "_When_ I win," he continues and ignores her rolling eyes, "you have to take me with you."

"What? No!"

"I'll pay my own expenses," he quickly tells her, "but while we're there you have to go out on a date with me."

"That's ridiculous." She turns away from him, not even wanting to entertain the idea. "I'm not going to spend a minute with you outside of this precinct."

"Well, if you're scared," he says and lifts his arms to indicate all the others listening in on their conversation.

"That's not going to work," she says and spins on her heels to face him.

"It's a simple wager, Lieutenant, if you think you're not up for it…"

"Oh, I'm up for it."

"Then what's the problem?"

Caroline steadies herself and looks around the room once more. She's not afraid that she'll lose, she can't lose, but giving into the boorish man in front of her is the last thing she wants to do. However, having an all expenses paid trip to Paris is awfully tempting.

"Fine," she gives in. "It's a bet." She offers her hand to shake on it, and when his hand glides into hers she ignores the electrifying sensation of his skin against hers. He tugs on her hand, pulling her closer and leans in.

"I'd like a list of your ideal dates on my desk by the end of the day," Klaus whispers.

She lifts her chin, quickly lets go of his hand and rebuttals, "And I'd work over time if you think your measly wages can afford the kind of 'week of rest' that I have planned."

She chuckles softly to herself and keeping eye contact to prove her point, she walks away, proud of her little comeback. Upon her "cool" exit, however, she isn't looking where she's going and trips over Officer Gilbert's quiver and arrow, falling forward and landing hard.

"Elena Gilbert!" she screams. "How many times to do I have to tell you to pick up your bow and arrow?!"

* * *

The next couple weeks flew by as Caroline and Klaus kept themselves busy, bringing in successful reports of twitterpation amongst their targets. Parties were being crashed, and dates were being hijacked; no one was safe from their arrows.

Caroline was returning to the office one night, ecstatic that she was able to finally bring down one of the biggest anti-love advocates on the planet. Damon Salvatore didn't know what hit him when he looked into the soft brown eyes of Alaric Saltzman. The two fell easily into each other's arms and Caroline patted herself on the back for finally unlocking the key to Mr. Salvatore's heart. No one would've pegged this womanizer as a man destined to play for the other team. But that's what made her the best.

She walks to the chalkboard and puts another tick next to her name, and smiles at the score:

**Forbes - 150**

**Mikaelson - 140**

_Just hold onto the lead for a little while longer, Forbes, _she tells herself.

She decides it's been a long enough day, and with no other Cupid's in the office, she heads home for the night.

* * *

In the morning, Caroline prances in with a box of heartshaped doughnuts from Krispy Kreme and ready to rub the new score in the face of her adversary. She notices a crowd has gathered around the chalkboard, most likely they're all impressed with her near victory and out of this world score.

"Good morning, everyone!" she says cheerily and places the doughnuts down on the nearby desk. "I see you all have noticed my significant lead over Klau-"

Her words get caught in her throat as the sea of people part and the score is revealed.

**Forbes - 150**

**Mikaelson - 151**

"What?!" she exclaims and races to the board to take a closer look. "That's not possible!"

"Oh but it is, Lieutenant," she hears his annoying accent from behind. She turns around to see him lounging at her desk, his feet propped up and his hands folded behind his head. She takes three large steps and slaps his feet off her desk.

"Do you mind?"

His feet crash down to the ground and he steadies himself as the swivel chair gets away from him. He stands up and begins to laugh.

"How in the world did you get eleven more people?" she practically shouts at him.

"Has anyone told you that you look absolutely delicious when you're angry?"

"Don't change the subject, Mikaelson, how did you do it?"

He saunters past her and leans against the neighboring desk. "You mean, how did I manage to surpass your score in just a few short hours?"

She doesn't respond, just cocks her eyebrow at him and waits for his reply.

"While I have it on good authority that you got intel on an underground Valentine's party last night, I decided to unwind at the local bar. Turns out they were holding a charity auction last night. Fourteen lovely dates with fourteen lovely ladies were up for grabs. Needless to say, besides a few dirty old men that swindled their way into three young twenty something's bread baskets, the rest were ripe for the taking."

Caroline shrugs and throws her hands in the air, "Do you even aim when you shoot or do you just let them fly in hopes that they stick?"

"I tend to not think too much about it and just let the arrows do their work," he winks at her and walks away proud as a peacock.

A peacock she'd like to stab and stuff.

* * *

By the end of the day the score is tied, and with only fifteen minutes left until midnight both were still out scouring the town and trying to find their next victims. The numbers are being sent to their cell phones by the Captain, keeping them in the loop of one another's conquests. When Caroline thinks she's in the clear, two more points show up for Klaus. So, as calculated as Caroline tends to be in her decision to shoot her arrow, this has turned into an all out war. Timing and accuracy be damned, it's a fight to the finish.

Her wandering has brought her outside the Ritz Carlton downtown NYC, and she follows the heart shaped balloons inside and to a quaint piano bar tucked away in their lobby. She scopes the scene - wedding ring...already together...so not ready for her arrow she senses from the bartender who is lusting after the top heavy cocktail waitress walking by. Her gaze stops on a chiseled blonde sitting with a pretty brunette with dark curls and big brown eyes.

"Bingo," she says to herself. "I knew my cupid senses were bringing me in here for a reason."

Matthew Donovan has been a challenge for quite some time now. She's tried before to make the man fall in love, but he just couldn't walk away from his crazy bachelor life. And who's to blame him? The billionaire playboy has his pick from the Manhattan scene. She's wasted too many arrows to count, but tonight feels different and the girl he's with feels different too. There's something unique about Katherine Pierce that will forever and always keep Mr. Donovan on his toes.

Caroline blinks down at her cell phone. Just five minutes left, and the score is tied.

Being a cupid, her bow and arrow are invisible, but she is not. Cupids are ordinary, to say the least, outside of their jobs and their innate sixth sense for all things love related. So, in order to avoid the awkward stares of the surrounding patrons in the bar, who will only see a crazy blonde girl aiming an imaginary arrow at her target, she steps back into the shadows and takes out her weapon. She pulls the arrow back to her chin and takes a deep breath but just before she lets go a deep rumbling voice catches her off guard.

"He's not ready," Klaus whispers in her ear.

She lets her bow drop, and throws her head back in exasperation. "Seriously? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be out _trying_ to beat me?"

"I followed you," he tells her.

"Come to watch me win?" she smirks and brings her bow back up to aim at her target.

"On the contrary, love," he chuckles and throws his hands behind his back. "While you've been aiming your arrow at a lost cause," he gestures toward Mr. Donovan, "I've been reveling in the fact that I've already beaten you."

"Nice try," she says. "The score is tied."

"Is it?"

Caroline looks back down at her phone where a new message from Captain Bennett pops up:

**Forbes - 213**

**Mikaelson - 214**

"It doesn't matter because I'm about to tie you." She draws her bow back once more but before she could release the arrow she feels Klaus' warm lips brush against her ear. She knows what he's trying to do, and if it were any other shot she was taking she would probably succumb to it, but not this one.

"Don't miss," he whispers as she releases her arrow. The arrow strikes her target anyway and just in time as her phone dings, signalling that it's midnight and the game is over.

Caroline jumps up and down as she watches Matthew Donovan cradle the face of Katherine Pierce, stroking her cheek and playing with the soft tendrils cascading down her shoulder. He leans in and kisses her softly with no ounce of his playboy demeanor but with sincerity in his heart. Katherine smiles at the gesture before throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for an even deeper kiss.

"Not ready, my ass," Caroline says mockingly.

Her phone dings for the final time, flashing the final score:

**Forbes - 214**

**Mikaelson - 214**

"Ha!" she says smugly and holds the screen up to his face and proceeds to do a little jig that, against his better judgment, has Klaus laughing.

"I don't know what you're so cheery about, sweetheart. We tied. Neither of us won."

"Oh, I won," she tells him matter of factly. "Just the simple fact that you can't come to Paris with me and I don't have to go on a date with you makes me a winner."

"Aw, come now, do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes," she says a bit too quickly and starts for the door. It wouldn't be horrible and she knows it. She likes Klaus, with all his bad boy charm and cocky attitude, but she likes winning more. Technically they tied, but the fact that he didn't win is victory enough for her, and it's not a victory if you aren't completely destroying the competition in every way. So as much as she would love to spend more time with him, it's best to make a swift and dramatic exit.

He lingers behind, smiling at the little game of cat and mouse that she's so determined to continue. "I'll take that as a challenge," he mumbles to himself and briskly follows after her, nearly jogging to keep up.

Caroline steps into the lobby of the Ritz and doesn't turn around, her heels clicking on the marble tile as she makes her way toward the exit. She hears him following and smiles to herself, a little happy that he's continuing his pursuit.

"Caroline…" he calls out to her.

The sound of her actual name, instead of Lieutenant, rolling off his tongue and echoing through the grand lobby of the Ritz stops her in her tracks. She bites her bottom lip, contemplating her next move but before she makes a decision to turn around he's making it for her. He steps in front of her, cutting off her path to the exit.

"Stay and have a drink with me," he tells her more than asks her.

"Hmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She tries to step past him but it's no use he just matches her motion and side steps with her, putting his hands up to halt her once more.

"Just one drink." He holds up his finger and lifts his eyebrows as if he's challenging her to take up his offer.

She crosses her arms and holds her stance. "And what makes you think that I want to spend anymore time with you than I have to?"

He answer immediately, as if the next words were scripted, and rehearsed. "Because since the first day I met you I felt our connection, Caroline. Behind all the games and the snarky comments there's no denying that there's something between us. We don't need one of our arrows to fall for each other, it's natural chemistry and I'm willing to bet that you feel it too."

For once in her life, Caroline Forbes is struck speechless. She shifts between her feet, trying to come up with something witty to throw back at him but comes up short. If only for the sake of ending the silence between them and to take the spotlight off of her she opens her mouth to say whatever comes to mind first.

"I'm too smart to be seduced-"

She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as her mouth is covered by his. His kiss is soft, not at all what she would expect from him, but efficient all the same. He cups her face and deepens it momentarily, pulling back slowly, his lips lingering against hers before finally separating. She blinks open her eyes to see him smiling down at her, his dimples showcasing that boyish charm she'd be a fool to resist.

"What were you saying?" he asks cheekily and pulls her in for another lip lock, this time not holding back and pulling her excruciatingly close.

* * *

She would have objected. Really...she would have, but the moment his lips touched hers all sense of reason drifted away and she was lost in the moment. A drink probably would have been a better idea, but after that kiss Caroline stopped thinking completely and lived in the moment.

Klaus slaps his credit card down at the front desk, obviously not caring what the cost of one of the expensive rooms would be at the Ritz Carlton, and the pair of them stumble into the elevator. Caroline will probably regret the little show they're putting on for the little old lady riding with them, but her need for all things Klaus clouds her judgement. Her legs wrap around his and he pushes her into the corner of the elevator, his body pressed against her and her hands running through his hair.

"I've wanted you for so long," he tells her breathlessly and she reciprocates his confession with a grinding of her hips. He lets out a small growl and her head falls back as he sucks and nips at her neck.

The elevator stops and they hear a small clearing of a throat. "I believe this is your floor you two," the little old lady says and if Caroline isn't mistaken there's a subtle amount of amusement in her tone.

Klaus doesn't let go of her, instead he swings her around and walks her out of the elevator. They stumble down the hallway, Klaus pulling himself away from her to check the numbers on the door, searching for their room. When he finally finds it, they're through the threshold in an instant and he sets her down, his hands making quick work of her skirt and blouse. She drags his jacket off and tosses it across the room and removes his black henley with ease. Their lips barely part, hungry and feasting on each other's flesh, and she savors the way his stubbled jaw drags across her neck and down her body.

He picks her up again and moves to the bedroom, where a large, plush king size bed awaits them. He tosses her down and she scoots back into the center, her pink lacy underwear gleaming in the moonlight. He slows down his actions, keeping eye contact with her as he removes the remainder of his clothing, savoring the moment and drinking her in. She does the same, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, revealing herself to him before sitting up on her knees.

"You're beautiful," he whispers and begins his ascent up the bed and toward her. She greets him with another slow and deep kiss, and grabbing hold of his neck pulls him gently down on top of her. He hovers over her, running his hands down her small frame and back up, cupping her breasts and flicking his tongue out to meet her erect nipples. Her hips involuntarily buck against his, showing her desperation to have him inside of her.

He kisses her once before slowly making his way down her body. His fingers loop around her panties and he pulls them down, causing goosebumps to dance across her skin in anticipation. He starts at the other end this time, and alternating between legs he kisses her ankles, calves, the inside of her knee...and stops at her thighs. His tongue lingers, circling around the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She can feel him inching closer and closer and she arches her back, relieving the tension building up as she waits impatiently for him to begin.

Klaus' tongue flicks out, making first contact and causing Caroline to become even wetter. Her hands run through his hair and she quietly says his name, pleading with him to continue. Her breath hitches and her eyes close when he finally wraps his mouth completely around her and his tongue slips delicately between her lips. She loses herself once again, as he alternates between nipping and sucking on her, showing no mercy in pleasuring her to the point of no return. Her toes begin to curl and she wraps her legs around his neck, pushing his head in closer and causing him to be even rougher in his ministrations.

Her first orgasm of the night is a doozy, and she is nearly blinded by it. It washes over her with more force and sustentation than she could ever imagine. He continues to work his magic and just as she begins to settle, he sucks hard on her clit, rushing her back to the top and she's crashing all over again. Painful pleasure, is the only way to describe it. Never ending painful pleasure. She finally can't handle it any longer and pushes him off in an attempt to settle down. At this rate, she'll be spent before they even begin, and she fully intends on making love to him all night.

They greet each other on their knees and she pulls him in for another kiss, tasting herself as his tongue rolls over hers. She reaches down and grabs hold of his erection, and he groans into her mouth as her hand slides up and down causing it to grow longer and harder with each stroke. She pushes her naked body against him, forcing him on his back, and taking over with her own exploration of his lean muscular body. Her hand never leaves him as she kisses across his chest and down his stomach and another growl escapes him as she wraps her mouth around his tip and fills it completely with him.

Her wet mouth slides up and down, her tongue moving diligently around his shaft. He holds onto the side of her head, his hands buried deep in her curls, and moving with her as she bobs up and down. She laps her tongue across his tip and gets her first taste of him as he precums into her mouth. He stops her motion, hissing through his teeth when she does it again, lifting her head up and off of him.

"I need to be inside of you," he grunts.

Even though they're in the heat of the moment, she keeps her wits about her and asks, "Do you have...protection?"

He smiles and reaches to the floor behind him and grabs hold of his jeans and pulls out a condom from his wallet.

"Well aren't we sure of ourselves," she teases.

He raises his eyebrows in a playful manner and rips the package open with his teeth. She takes it from him and with as much sensuality as she can muster, she slowly rolls the condom down his shaft. She then crawls up his body, straddles her legs around him and lowers herself on top of him.

They both moan in pleasure as he fills her completely and they begin to move in sync. He grasps her hips, guiding her back and forth, while she simultaneously moves up and down. She continues the motion and his hands move up her waist and find her breasts, kneading them and swiping his thumb across her nipples. She grabs hold of his hands, keeping them in place and peers down at him. She clutches onto him and the friction intensifies and she feels another orgasm begin to peak. She picks up her pace and he follows suit, pushing his hips up and deepening the motion. After that, it doesn't take long, and her cries fill the room, as she collapses on top of him, nestling herself into the crook of his neck and catching her breath.

She feels his chest rumble as he lets out a small laugh, and she smiles into his neck before sitting up. With him still inside her he sits up too, grabbing hold of her waist and changing their position. He lays her down onto her back and their lips meet, and Caroline wonders if this is what it feels like to be struck by one of her arrows. Klaus' spoken words about the power of sex and how it goes hand in hand with love, plays through her mind.

He was right.

Sex is powerful, and sex between two people who are meant to be together, is the most powerful of all.

He starts to move inside her again as he continues to kiss her deeply. Each stroke of his tongue mirroring his penetration. She wraps her legs around him and clings to his neck, running her hands up and down his back. Her chest tightens as he picks up his pace, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other echoing in her ears. He separates from her and places his forehead against hers, and their connection deepens as they peer into each other's eyes. He moves swiftly and precisely inside of her and her walls begin to crumble.

"Are you going to come for me again, Caroline?"

She whimpers a desperate "yes", and he grabs hold of the crook of her knee, pulling it over his shoulder. The action changes his position, and he moves deeper inside of her, and she can't help the scream that catapults out of her.

"Oh my gods!"

His breathing quickens as he pounds inside of her, and when she finally lets go, jumping straight off the cliff and into oblivion, he follows, his own scream just as loud and passionate as her own.

It's his turn to collapse on top of her, as he shakes and convulses inside of her. She grabs hold of his neck and pulls him impossibly close, kissing his shoulder and shuddering with him. He raises up and hovers above her, bringing a hand to her cheek and staring down into her content eyes. He kisses her again before rolling off and landing gently beside her.

With his arms stretched to the side, she curls into him. His hand traces circles on her arm and they remain quiet and content while they catch their breath. After a few moments Caroline speaks,

"You know, your company in Paris wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

He softly chuckles and kisses the top of her head, "Is that so?"

"Mm-hm," she says and lifts herself up to look him in the eye. "Do you want to come?"

"I don't know, do I still get a date while we're there?"

She leans in closer and cups his face, running her fingertips along his stubbled cheek. "Well that depends," she teases and brushes her lips softly against his, "on how well the rest of tonight goes."


End file.
